The Second Clone Wars: Part III
by Samurai Lord
Summary: the sequel to a sequel of an amazing story. please R&R.


The Second Clone Wars

Part III

"What was that?" Anakin heard metallic footsteps coming his way. Looking around he came to the conclusion that the only way out was up or down, and down would lead him back into space.

He looked around, shutting off his lightsaber as he thought. There was nowhere to go, and he was exhausted. He sat down and awaited his fate.

The droids turned the corner and when they saw him, stood rigid. Anakin was about to jump up and blow them to kingdom come, when they started moving. Their hands began coming up towards their faces and they stopped at there foreheads. Then they all just walked away.

Anakin looked down. Of course! He had black robes like one of the other Sith Jedi he had seen. Anakin smiled, this was going to be too easy.

Anakin had five droids carry him around for about ten minutes before he asked for them to take him to the engine room. They obeyed him without question. On the outside he was serious, but one the inside he was screaming. _Hahahahah, they don't even know._

"My Lord, your face is leaking!" a droid said.

Anakin was laughing so hard he was crying.

"It's okay. Now carry on."

"Roger, Roger."

The minutes passed by and finally they reached the engines.

"Now. Die!" Anakin used his mind powers to blow the four robots up. But the explosion seemed to be inside a bubble. Anakin made sure his mind powers were strong enough to keep the blast in.

He walked over to a cluster of computers. He punched a computer chip looking thing.

"Side rockets activated." A metallic voice said.

"Uh-oh!" Anakin murmured.

The ship began turning slowly. It was huge, the mother ship of all the other enemy flagships. Anakin punched another chip.

"Energy core overriddennnnnnnn." All the lights went out.

"Great." Anakin said.

"Backup generators on."

The lights came back on and Anakin saw the last chip. He placed a small, disc-like object on the green device. Then, he ran.

He ran past a wall and ripped down a map of the ship. Oh no. The hangar was on the first floor and he was on the middle. But they were upside down now so the hangar was up.

But then the ship started turning again.

"Crap!" Anakin started walking towards the wall until he was standing on the floor once again, right side up. Wait a minute, the elevator shaft! He started running again. The doors were up ahead. He heard an explosion behind him. After that, explosions began popping starting from the top of the ship and going down.

He began prying the doors open. He had opened it just enough for him to squeeze through before he heard it. A roaring sound getting closer. He turned around to see a wall of flame flying towards him. Without thinking, he fell back, into the elevator shaft and began freefalling. He grabbed onto the elevator cables and hung there. But then the line went slack and he was falling again.

He looked up and saw the bottom of the elevator speeding downwards towards him. He pushed down with the force, making his landing a smooth one. But the elevator was still hurtling towards him. Wham.

The monstrous elevator crashed down on top of him.

Then, it slowly began lifting. Anakin was actually pushing it up. In all elevators, there is a system of pulleys at the top and the bottom. Because of this, the elevator can never touch the real bottom of the shaft. There was just enough space for Anakin's lithe body to lie down.

As he lifted, he kept hearing, pop. Pop. Pop. The ship was still exploding! He rolled out from under the elevator and out the doors. Right into the hanger.

He ran to the nearest droid gunship and yanked the pilot out. He quickly took off. He had just gotten out when the whole ship went up in flames. He immediately jumped into hyper speed to avoid being killed by friendly fire.

"Pilots this is Anakin Skywalker reporting. Do not destroy the droid gunship number 2326 RO-CCS."

"Copy that Anakin," a clone voice said.

"Anakin." The deep voice said, "Head back to the Senate and tell Queen Padme. Tell her we'll be back soon." Said Mace Windu.

"Got it."


End file.
